


Character Profile: Santana Lopez

by smallfrost



Series: Something Series [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, HP!brittana, hp Crossover, something series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallfrost/pseuds/smallfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detailed profile of Santana Lopez as she appears in the HP!verse of the Something Series. Wand description, hobbies, favorite classes and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Profile: Santana Lopez

  


House: Slytherin

Quidditch Captain, Beater

Wand: Dragon Heartstring Core, Hard, Willow, 12 ½ inches

> As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.
> 
> Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. Willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow.

Pet: Black cat named Tom

Patronus: Swan

Favorite Subjects: Potions, Alchemy and History of Magic

Biography:

> Santana Lopez is a Slytherin through and through, her family having been sorted into the regal house for decades. But Santana doesn’t fit the stereotype as much as most of the students at Hogwarts think she does. Sure, she’s ruthless, cunning and downright wicked at times but deep down inside, she has more heart than anyone would ever expect. Problem is, she would never let anyone know that. All of her heart belongs to Brittany anyway, so it doesn’t matter that others remain clueless.
> 
> Much like her father, Santana’s favorite subjects include those of Potions and Alchemy, allowing her to prepare intricate concoctions with ease. Whipping up nasty little brews is her favorite way of punishing anyone who gets in her way and most of the other Slytherins know to stay out of her hair (rumor is, she keeps snake fangs in it). After receiving an Outstanding on her Potions O.W.L. Santana immediately registered for N.E.W.T. level Alchemy to pursue her dream of becoming a Senior Alchemist for the Ministry of Magic.
> 
> At the beginning of her 6th year at Hogwarts, Santana was awarded Quidditch Captaincy. Her position as beater on the team was offered halfway through her third year when the then Captain of the team had witnessed a particularly nasty fight between a 13 year old Santana and a large 6th year boy. Let’s just say the boy didn’t leave the Hospital Wing for a week after Santana was through with him. Seeing potential in the feisty brunette, the Captain handed her a Beater’s bat and told her to have at it. Santana has been in love with the position ever since and her ability to lead with fearless ruthlessness is what landed her the honor of Captain. In one short year, Santana was able to turn the team around, changing their last-place losing record into a winning one, tying Ravenclaw for the cup.
> 
> The Lopez family moved to England at the turn of the century, where Santana’s great-grandfather set up shop as an Alchemist in Diagon Alley. The Lopez roots held firm in the Wizarding World, known for their ancient blood-line and life-altering potions, until Santana’s father fell in love with a muggle-born. Though Brittany still considers her to be 100% witch, Santana sometimes lets it get to her when others whisper that she has muggle-blood running through her veins (especially at family-gatherings). Her grandmother even went as far as to shun her existence.
> 
> Santana will never forget the first day she met Brittany S. Pierce. She really should, because, as days go, it wasn’t out of the ordinary; except for the fact that everything about that day was special. She had taken to going with her father to work – her family still owned the Alchemist shop her great-grandfather started so many years ago. Santana liked visiting Diagon Alley and watching the older boys and girls shop for their school supplies. She was sitting on the floor in the corner of the shop playing with Chocolate Frog cards, nothing unlike what she normally did, when an obviously distressed mother came bursting through the store front. A little blonde girl, about Santana’s age, had followed in after her, face set in a frown. While the girl’s mother argued with Santana’s father about the best potion to cure her daughter, little Santana couldn’t help being drawn to the girl.
> 
> “What’s wrong?” She had asked. Santana was pretty sure she had chocolate on her face.
> 
> “St’mach hurts,” the blonde had replied.
> 
> “I know how to make it better!” Santana had run over to her pile of playing cards before darting back and holding out an unopened Chocolate Frog box. She still remembers how the little girl’s frown melted into a wide grin. “I’m Santana, by the way.”
> 
> “Brittany,” the girl had answered, mouth full of chocolate, “Brittany S. Pierce.”

 


End file.
